PT 003: Main
USS, 7:10 PM ENGAGE! USS, 7:11 PM Previously, the crew of the USS Adventure found themselves in a pickle on their first ever mission. After being hit with a wave of strange energy, the ship itself was burnt out and lost some key systems, including the map back home. USS, 7:12 PM While repairing, they discovered a handful of strange creatures had taken possession of the ship AI and another had broken off and lodged in the mind of one Ensign Dalarei, the ship's pilot. USS, 7:13 PM Through conversation, you learned the beings were part of a larger energy being commune called The Legion. Their goal was to seek out others of their kind to bond with and had mistaken the ship for a gathering of their species. USS, 7:14 PM With this explained, the "cluster" willingly left the ship's AI, but the one in Dalarei had accidentally engaged a new phenomenon, and now Dalarei and the being have merged into a completely different entity entirely. USS, 7:15 PM Now, still in voidspace, down a pilot (or, at least, pilot moved to the reserves) and without a map, we pick up a few hours later with Engineer Professor Forgewight trying to find the way back manually. He has rebuilt the down console and improved it to allow him to engage the jump drive remotely from the bridge. USS, 7:16 PM Before we take off, is there unfinished business that people want to do? Forgewight, 7:17 PM Forgewight thinks he's good. Azalea, 7:17 PM that I remember, no. Sage, 7:18 PM ((I am good)) Commander, 7:19 PM Commander Xho was probably going to talk to Dalarei again and try to debrief them about any 1. other potential voidships, 2. hostile groups, 3. nonhostile groups, 4. navigational information, 5. other info from the Cluster/Legion/One people that they know. USS, 7:20 PM Dalarei is currently under study by Dr. Viex, and, according to them, he has just fallen asleep and they'd rather he get some bedrest. They insist you come back later to talk with him. Commander, 7:21 PM Commander Xho is fine with that. USS, 7:22 PM Once everyone is in position, the Captain asks that Forgewight take the helm this time. Forgewight, 7:22 PM Forgewight is already at the helm, fiddling with the console. USS, 7:23 PM Captain: "Ensign Cee, make sure to keep a record of any marked coordinates at this point, as well as the ones Prof. Forgewight has already marked off from his memory. Forgewight, 7:24 PM I figure we have a 1 in 5 chance of jumping back home. Commander, 7:25 PM What are the other 80% of options? Forgewight, 7:25 PM Other planes. Commander, 7:25 PM Not implosion. Good. Forgewight, 7:26 PM Implosion is always a risk if you live your life the right way. Forgewight, 7:26 PM Are we ready? USS, 7:27 PM ARTI's speakers come to life, which seems weird, until you look behind you and see he is translating. Science Officer Williamson, the mute arcanist has come onto the bridge and is signing at you. "I am ready, Professor. I trust in your non-implosion abilities." USS, 7:27 PM Captain: "Ringing endorsement, Professor. Take us...somewhere." Forgewight, 7:28 PM Forgewight spins up the jump drive! USS, 7:29 PM You plug in the most logical choice of number you can come up with with your knowledge of the planar system. The ship's engine whirs to life and the familiar crackle of energy surrounds the ship. You take one last look at Void Space then...BOOM! A flash of light and you see...blue skies. One sun. So far, so normal. Forgewight, 7:30 PM Hey, we're not on fire. USS, 7:30 PM Captain: "Readings, Mr. Duma?" USS, 7:31 PM Duma: "We're reading life, captain. Also output from arcane and energy based tech. Seems familiar. If we're home, sir, we should be coming up on the headquarters soon." Commander, 7:31 PM Be ready to go to alert. Azalea, 7:32 PM Azalea Greenwich prepares to be confronted by The Absurd. USS, 7:33 PM Captain: "Ensign DeSantis, engage manual engines, let's see where we--" USS, 7:34 PM DeSantis swerves the ship just in time to avoid collision. Another voidship comes shooting out in the space just where you were. Forgewight, 7:34 PM Hmmm. Forgewight, 7:34 PM Busy day. USS, 7:34 PM The ship itself has an unfamiliar blue banner on it and appears to be white chrome. Forgewight, 7:34 PM Forgewight peers at it. USS, 7:35 PM Captain: "Our plane has never made contact with another voidship. And that's definitely not Federation." Forgewight, 7:36 PM Well, good news. We're not home, but at least we should be good on supplies and maybe we can even get navigational data. Forgewight, 7:37 PM If they have more thorough records of local multiversal space, that can narrow down the next jumps. Commander, 7:37 PM We don't know if they're hostile yet. Forgewight, 7:38 PM They might be. That ship looks vaguely evil. USS, 7:38 PM Captain: "We don't, but the professor's idea is not a bad one. If we can engage in some diplomatic--" USS, 7:38 PM Duma: "Sir, that ship is turning back around at us." Forgewight, 7:39 PM Unsurprising, it did just almost run into us. Commander, 7:39 PM Can we hail them? USS, 7:39 PM Captain: "Officer Duma?" USS, 7:39 PM Captain: "Forgewight, raise shields." USS, 7:40 PM Duma: "We are attempting hailing frequencies now." Forgewight, 7:40 PM Forgewight does the thing. USS, 7:44 PM You guys watch on the viewscreen as the image of the ship vanishes and is replaced by a figure in a golden helm, not dissimilar to those of samurai. The face plate is non-distinct but has two blue screens you take to be eyes (think Iron Man). Beneath a gold cuirass you also see a white uniform with blue accents. A voice comes over the speaker, modulated and unrecognizable. "Attention foreign vessel. You are currently invading space of the Celestial Bureaucracy. You will surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded, or be destroyed." Forgewight, 7:44 PM Forgewight lets the people who are good at talking, talk. Commander, 7:45 PM Commander Xho lets the captain talk. USS, 7:46 PM Captain: "We apologize, we were not aware of a Bureaucracy nor their territory and have entered it by accident. But the Federation does not respond to threats and I see no reason for this hostility." USS, 7:47 PM Bureaucracy Official: "You are the invader here, Captain. Either drop your shields and allow us to send a landing party or we will consider you an active aggressor." USS, 7:48 PM The Captain stands up. "To whom am I speaking?" USS, 7:49 PM Bureaucracy Official: "I already told you, we are the Celestial Bu--" USS, 7:49 PM Captain: "No, I mean who are you? You have a name? Rank? Position? Pet name? I want to know who you are for when I talk to your supervisor after this." Commander, 7:50 PM ((Oh god our boss is Captain Karen.)) USS, 7:50 PM (( :) )) USS, 7:50 PM Bureaucracy: "...........*excuse* me?" Azalea, 7:52 PM stalling USS, 7:54 PM Captain: "Not just yet. Captain, assuming you are a captain, I apologize for the inconvenience of us being here, but our weapons are inactive, we are, far as I can tell miles from any nearby city, I fail to see how we are a threat to anyone. And where I am from, to force another vessel to be boarded by unfriendly, armed soldiers without due process or cause would be considered an international offense worthy of war." USS, 7:57 PM Bureaucracy: "...your ship utilizes Oni style weapons and technology. You leap in, unscheduled, from Void Space at an extremely inconvenient time and, I believe...you have recently taken on a dangerous fugitive, knowingly or not. Now, drop your shields, prepare to be boarded and stop. Wasting. My. Time!" USS, 7:57 PM Captain: "......what?" USS, 7:58 PM The Official doesn't respond. Commander, 7:59 PM Fugitive? USS, 8:00 PM Bureaucracy: "Good, you seem legitimately shocked, so I can continue as though you are merely unaware and not actively in collaboration. May I send a party to assist you now, or are we still going to play games." USS, 8:01 PM Captain: "...Professor, lower shields...just enough to allow four or five to teleport over." Commander, 8:02 PM Commander Xho is a little bit tense, and quite ready to grab a weapon if needed. Forgewight, 8:03 PM …. okay. USS, 8:04 PM As you lower them, four light signatures come through, and you see the captain and three similarly armored figures now standing in the bridge. Forgewight, 8:04 PM Forgewight puts the shields back up. Azalea, 8:05 PM Azalea Greenwich looks suitably stoic. USS, 8:07 PM The captain removes her helmet to reveal the face of a drow woman, white hair cut short with a device installed in her right ear with a screen covering that eye. "Captain Miz'zalle Go'und of the Celestial Bureaucracy of allied faiths. ...pleasure to meet you, Captain...?" Commander, 8:08 PM Commander Xho is surprised. USS, 8:09 PM Captain: "Arturo Grax, this is my First Officer, Jhael'xho Auvryndar and my Second Officer Duma Skullbreaker." Commander, 8:09 PM Commander Xho nods politely. USS, 8:10 PM Go'und nods to the both of you. "...you don't look like Oni...and you ship doesn't resemble any Oni vessel I have come across." USS, 8:11 PM She taps the device in her ear and you see it spring to life with alien numbers and symbols. USS, 8:12 PM Go'und: "But your use of Oni tech is unmistakeable captain, and highly illegal in this sector. ...especially around your pilot (she nods at Forgewight) and...her (nods at Williamson)." USS, 8:12 PM Captain: "With all due respect captain, I don't actually know what you're talking about." Forgewight, 8:12 PM Forgewight bristles. "Oni tech?!" Commander, 8:13 PM Commander Xho eyes Forgewight. USS, 8:14 PM Go'und: "Maybe you're not Oni, but you use the same dark energy as your source." USS, 8:15 PM Captain: "This ship is powered by top of the line arcane magics. Perfectly safe and harmless, I assure you." USS, 8:17 PM Go'und does one final sweep of the room. "Well...harmless certainly. You are still registering below a 3.2, which is hardly unusual for a ship your size...slap shod as it may be." Forgewight, 8:18 PM It's a simple positive/negative energy reaction catalyzer. Of my design. It's not powered by souls or any such nonsense. Commander, 8:18 PM Commander Xho gets ready to sit on Forgewight if she has to stop him from punching them in the face. USS, 8:19 PM Captain: "Commander, do you remember them mentioning a fugitive?" Forgewight, 8:20 PM This ship is our plane's first foray into voidspace-enabled planar travel. I'm sure your actuality didn't actually start planar travel in those chrome plated phallic symbols you're currently swanning about in. Commander, 8:22 PM Perhaps you could suggest improvements, if you find the technology unimpressive? USS, 8:25 PM Go'und: "I am just concerned with your reliance on dark energy instead of your own mettle and the divine energy of the Gods. If you wish to taint your lands, that is on you, but we do not desire it here." Commander, 8:25 PM Dark energy meaning arcane energy rather than divine? Forgewight, 8:26 PM Forgewight does have enough presence of mind to shut up, but his eyes communicate that he has a LOT to say. USS, 8:28 PM Go'und: "If these are the words you hide behind, then yes. But what you foreigners do is not my concern. Your ship has unwittingly taken aboard a dangerous Oni spy, and I seek to retrieve him before he can get away again." Commander, 8:29 PM And that is? USS, 8:29 PM Go'und: "What is?" Commander, 8:30 PM Who precisely do you believe is a spy? Commander, 8:32 PM And what is your evidence? USS, 8:32 PM Go'und: "An Oni stowaway from my ship. Smuggling away secrets of the Bureaucracy. The Oni have sought the destruction of our organization and its people for centuries." USS, 8:33 PM Go'und: "My evidence is that we saw him aboard our ship until we passed by you, then we lost his signature. Likely, he is attempting to hide out amongst your...arcane technologies." Forgewight, 8:34 PM Forgewight checks the sensor logs to see if anything was detected during the near miss. Azalea, 8:34 PM Could you describe him, if possible? Being able to more easily distinguish him from our own crew would allow us to help you in your search. USS, 8:36 PM Go'und: "He was wearing a mask of his people, made in the shape of a demonic visage. He may have removed it, but they consider them sacred. He will not have abandoned it." USS, 8:36 PM Go'und: "I don't have many specifics. We believe this one to be a human, definitely a humanoid. Possibly elven." USS, 8:37 PM One of her soldiers calls out in elvish: "Traitorous mud-crawler" and mocks spitting in their helmet. ...at least...you hope it's mock. USS, 8:38 PM Go'und: "I said possibly, calm down." Forgewight, 8:38 PM Commander, can you take a look at this? Commander, 8:38 PM Yes. Commander, 8:38 PM Commander Xho does take a look. Commander, 8:39 PM What is this individual's crime? USS, 8:41 PM Go'und: "Espionage against the Bureaucracy. Use of dark energy in Bureaucracy lands, risking taint. Theft of state secrets. And, likely a number of other past crimes once we can properly ID him." Commander, 8:44 PM Dark energy, meaning arcane energy. Forgewight, 8:44 PM Or just generally 'energy we don't like'. USS, 8:45 PM Go'und: "I am not asking you to understand our practices 'Professor' or even to tolerate them. But let's be clear here. The Oni are not harmless conscientious objectors or passive protestors, they are dangerous. They are bombers, terrorists and villains." Commander, 8:46 PM As outsiders we have no context for this. Forgewight, 8:46 PM How many planes does your bureaucracy encompass? Forgewight, 8:48 PM You seem to expect obvious outsiders to know your laws and regulations, so I'm thinking it's a few. USS, 8:48 PM Go'und: "We occupy territory on five planes of existence, in all of them we have established territory as agreed upon by the native governments of that world. They are safe havens for those who wish to practice their accepted faiths free of the dark energies and temptation." USS, 8:49 PM Go'und: "You are on our home plane, though. Dingir-An." Commander, 8:51 PM Which are the accepted faiths? USS, 8:54 PM Go'und: "There are 857 faiths currently practiced and marked by the Bureaucracy, and over 3000 more currently under observation but permitted. So long as the practice doesn't involve mistreating another faith or utilize dark energies, we typically do not need to intervene. ...although, we have, on occasion, had to remove faiths that preached for war or dominance, or see them altered. I am a worshipper of the new Church of Lolth, redesigned to not encourage war or slavery." Commander, 8:55 PM Are there arcane energies that are not "dark"? USS, 8:57 PM Go'und: "Commander, I cannot help but feel I am being stalled. Once we have the prisoner, I can bring you back and you can go on a museum field trip with the other schoolchildren to learn this stuff." Commander, 8:58 PM Apologies. I am not attempting to stall, I simply wish to understand the context. Forgewight, 8:58 PM Wow. Obviously 'don't be an arse' is not one of New Lolth's tenets. Forgewight, 8:58 PM Forgewight does realize he said that out loud. Commander, 8:59 PM Generally uncommon in most religions. Captain, should we assemble a security team to look for a possible intruder? USS, 9:01 PM Captain: "...Lieutenant Greenwich, take deck three, assemble a squadron of six to cover the corridors. Lieutenant Commander Ironspine, assemble a similar team for the other floors." USS, 9:15 PM Go'und: "...with all due respect, Captain Grax, I feel my officers are more experience in this particular matter. You should just allow me to send them to look." USS, 9:16 PM Captain: "They may know your culprit, by my men know this ship." Commander, 9:17 PM Quite well. USS, 9:19 PM Go'und: "Can your men track da--ARCANE energy? Cause all of my men have scouters that can register a person's arcane threat level." Commander, 9:20 PM I don't think that would be a good idea. Forgewight, 9:20 PM Oooh, portable judgement. Forgewight, 9:21 PM Forgewight draws a wand out of a compartment on his robot arm and offers it to Xho. USS, 9:21 PM One of the soldiers looks at Forgewight and then reaches for their weapon. Commander, 9:22 PM Commander Xho takes it. Forgewight, 9:22 PM That should let you detect magical signatures. Forgewight, 9:22 PM It's super easy to make. Forgewight, 9:22 PM Babies can make them where I come from. Forgewight, 9:23 PM Forgewight eyes the Bureacracy people. Commander, 9:23 PM Commander Xho holds her hands quite still, what with the weapon and all. Forgewight, 9:23 PM (It's a Wand of Detect Magic.) USS, 9:23 PM Go'und seems to almost...smile for a moment, then recollects herself. "Lee, stand down." USS, 9:23 PM Lee: "Captain, I--" USS, 9:23 PM Go'und: "What's the scouter say?" USS, 9:24 PM Lee taps his helmet. "...1.2..." USS, 9:24 PM Go'und: "Then stand down before you hurt yourself. ...men." Commander, 9:29 PM Commander Xho gives Ironspine the wand. USS, 9:30 PM She nods and send out the last group with one. USS, 9:30 PM Williamson: (through ARTI) "...what do you do with people who just...use magic passively?" USS, 9:31 PM Go'und: "...what?" USS, 9:31 PM Go'und: "What is that?" USS, 9:31 PM Williamson: "Some of us need magic. Some of us would be trapped in our bodies without it. What becomes of them?" USS, 9:31 PM Go'und: "...not my department." USS, 9:34 PM Williamson doesn't follow up, but doesn't take her gaze off of Go'und. Commander, 9:36 PM Perhaps we should retire to a meeting room while we wait for the security teams to return. USS, 9:37 PM Around here, a security ensign comes aboard. Xho, you recognize him as one Ensign Johnson from security group D. He comes over to Xho with a cup of coffee. "Commander, Sage sent me to bring you this. First cup of the day, ma'am." Commander, 9:38 PM Thank you, Ensign. Commander, 9:38 PM Commander Xho does take a sip. USS, 9:39 PM Johnson: "Mr. Sage wanted me to send his regards and he asks that you let him know how it is when you get the chance. ...right when you get the chance. He was hoping you could meet him in the kitchen as soon as you can...to discuss coffee." Commander, 9:40 PM Ah, I see. Perhaps we need a new machine. This does seem... somewhat sour. Commander, 9:40 PM Forgewight, come with me. USS, 9:41 PM Captain: "...Captain Go'und, tell me, do they have basketball where you're from? Cause we have an illusion program--" Forgewight, 9:41 PM Forgewight nods. "I should look at the machine. I was just thinking of a cup myself." Commander, 9:41 PM I am not fond of dark roast. Commander, 9:41 PM Commander Xho heads to the kitchen. Forgewight, 9:41 PM Forgewight goes too! USS, 9:41 PM You leave as the captain stands between the Bureaucrats and the door. Forgewight, 9:41 PM Forgewight leaves PHlogi on the bridge, though. USS, 9:42 PM ((The little robot dude. Cool!)) Forgewight, 9:42 PM Just kinda floating around Theo's console.) USS, 9:43 PM You all head down, where you see Sage overseeing a kitchen of other cooks. Forgewight, 9:43 PM Once we're clear, Theo looks at Xho. "Oni is their term for people who feel like they're being oppressed by their Bureacracy." Commander, 9:43 PM I prefer light roast. Forgewight, 9:44 PM Any magic that doesn't come from a god is dubbed 'dark'. Commander, 9:44 PM I had gathered that. Forgewight, 9:44 PM Including druidic magics and the like. Sage, 9:44 PM My apologies commander let’s go look for some in the pantry Commander, 9:44 PM We are in rather significant danger of a confrontation. I am hoping we can find an alternative. Sage, 9:45 PM Sage heads to the supply room bringing a chef who was peeling potatoes with us. Forgewight, 9:45 PM At the very least we should be able to jump before too much longer. Commander, 9:45 PM Good. Fortunately their captain is willing to overlook what they consider issues in some cases. So there are likely ways to avoid an overt conflict. USS, 9:46 PM As you talk in the pantry, suddenly the cook peeling potatoes seems more...noticeable and present. Forgewight, 9:46 PM They are ruled by an apparently immortal follower of Pelor called the Jade Emperor. Commander, 9:46 PM You know of them? Forgewight, 9:47 PM I tapped into a communications system that the public can access. Commander, 9:47 PM Ah, clever. Forgewight, 9:48 PM It was the captain's idea, actually. Sage, 9:48 PM You can trust these two as well Forgewight, 9:48 PM I take it you're the one they're here for. USS, 9:48 PM Chef: "For the record, I think even they know he's not immortal. We've had, like...six or seven different looking Jade Emperors since my Great Grandfather's time. USS, 9:48 PM Chef: "My name's Viktor. Sorry about this. I was kind of hoping you guys were my pick up." Commander, 9:49 PM Pick up? Commander, 9:49 PM Forgewight, can you backfill records for Mr. Viktor in the computer? Sage, 9:50 PM He was supposed to rendezvous with an Oni ship Sage, 9:50 PM Jumped onto us by accident Forgewight, 9:50 PM Well, on purpose, but mistakenly. USS, 9:50 PM Viktor: "I was supposed to hide out on the Guanyin until we jumped back to the home plane. They were supposed to have a ship waiting for me. ...I am guessing they didn't make it." Commander, 9:50 PM Ah, I see. Forgewight, 9:50 PM I should be able to. Forgewight, 9:51 PM How did you get here? Commander, 9:51 PM Is it possible to do it now? Forgewight, 9:51 PM Teleport, obviously -- your own power, or a device? USS, 9:52 PM Viktor: "All me. I'm trained in short range transmission and aura concealing methods for stealth." Commander, 9:52 PM Good. Hide your aura. USS, 9:53 PM Viktor: "Harder to do when moving, unfortunately, but I have other ways around." Forgewight, 9:53 PM Did you bomb a bunch of people? Commander, 9:53 PM Welcome to Planefleet, Mr. Viktor. We don't have "dark energy" here. Perhaps a history as a cook, Dr. Forgewight. Commander, 9:53 PM I would suggest having that discussion at a later time. Forgewight, 9:54 PM I just want to know if it was him, or if they just assume all Oni are guilty of the things the few do. Commander, 9:54 PM Do you need authorization to forge the records? Forgewight, 9:54 PM No. USS, 9:55 PM Viktor: "I can say I have never personally bombed a building...but I've probably helped someone who has, if that changes anything." Forgewight, 9:55 PM … I mean, yes. Commander, 9:55 PM It does not, Mr. Viktor. Forgewight, 9:55 PM If I could use your log in it would save me a few steps. USS, 9:55 PM Viktor: "We target military bases though, and empty storage buildings. Not populated areas." Commander, 9:55 PM Commander Xho gets him logged into the computer so he can invent a faked record for the refugee/terrorist. USS, 9:55 PM Viktor: "WAIT!" Forgewight, 9:55 PM Forgewight works on that. Sage, 9:56 PM If it helps he has been very reasonable since I met him Commander, 9:56 PM Not relevant at this time. USS, 9:56 PM Viktor: "If you're gonna give me a background, don't use my name. Go with Salinda Al Jasanda." Commander, 9:56 PM … you gave us your actual name? Commander, 9:56 PM Commander Xho eyes him like he's an idiot. USS, 9:57 PM Viktor's form wobbles a bit and in his place is a brown-skinned woman. "No, but Viktor's an alias they might know." Commander, 9:57 PM Ah, I see. Forgewight, 9:57 PM Forgewight nods, and puts in that name. USS, 9:57 PM Viktor (Salinda): "When I met your friend, I didn't want to give him any information I didn't already know was compromised." USS, 9:58 PM Viktor: "He's a bit too holy to be totally trustworthy." Commander, 9:58 PM Put in one merit for … attendance, I think, and a positive performance review. Forgewight, 9:58 PM Don't worry, I'm a heathen. Forgewight, 9:58 PM Forgewight does do as Xho suggests, though. "Any demerits?" Commander, 9:59 PM No. Generally, most of the crew has exceptional backgrounds; this was a competitive posting. USS, 9:59 PM Salinda: "Oh, top student. That's a first for me." Commander, 9:59 PM Commander Xho sips her coffee. Forgewight, 9:59 PM Forgewight nods, taking her guidance since he definitely does not have a clean military record. Commander, 10:00 PM Still a cook, since you have been here longer than elsewhere. Commander, 10:00 PM I am Commander Xho, first officer of this vessel. Commander, 10:00 PM Captain Grax commanding. USS, 10:01 PM Salinda offers you a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Commander." Forgewight, 10:01 PM Sage is okay. Where we're from holiness is optional, not a mandate. Commander, 10:01 PM Commander Xho blinks, and shakes his hand. USS, 10:02 PM Salinda: "Glad to hear it, heathen Forgewight." Commander, 10:03 PM Dr. Forgewight. Forgewight, 10:03 PM Heathen works too. Forgewight, 10:03 PM .... do you actually know how to cook? USS, 10:04 PM Salinda: "I can make eggs." Commander, 10:04 PM Spider or chicken? USS, 10:05 PM Salinda: "Lizard." Commander, 10:06 PM Interesting. Commander, 10:06 PM Is there any milk? Sage, 10:06 PM We can keep Salinda on prep work if neccasary plenty of that to go around USS, 10:06 PM So, Viktor, now Salinda goes to his (her) new duties of peeling potatoes and seeming scarce. USS, 10:07 PM ((In answer to your question, Xho...there is no lizard milk.)) Commander, 10:07 PM Commander Xho doesn't want any lizard milk! Just milk for her coffee. Sage, 10:08 PM Sage pull some milk out for Xho “ here you go” USS, 10:09 PM As you guys are about to return to your posts...you see Captain Go'und of the Bureaucracy skulking around this floor. Forgewight, 10:09 PM Forgewight goes to fiddling with the coffee machine. Commander, 10:09 PM Commander Xho adds the milk to her coffee and sips it. Azalea, 10:10 PM Azalea Greenwich continues looking suitably stoic. Commander, 10:10 PM This coffee machine was definitely not made for this ship. Sage, 10:10 PM Sage puts the milk away after xho has poured. USS, 10:10 PM Go'und: "Far as I can tell Commander, nothing was made for this ship. It was just cobbled together in hopes it might fly." Sage, 10:11 PM No I brought that from my own kitchen Forgewight, 10:11 PM Unlike your ships, which fly because you wish really hard. Commander, 10:11 PM As far as I am aware, there was more care put into its design and creation than that. Forgewight, 10:13 PM "Oh please mighty god So-and-So, please let us fly, if it's not too much trouble, great and terrible god of cheese." Forgewight, 10:13 PM Forgewight is half muttering this as he works on the coffee machine. USS, 10:14 PM Go'und: "You know the depressing thing, Dr. Forgewight. When you're quiet and not draw attention to that...arm of yours, you are actually a rather handsome individual. Then you ruin it by talking." Forgewight, 10:15 PM Forgewight waves at her with the arm. Commander, 10:17 PM He is a consultant. Commander, 10:17 PM And takes some... liberties. Azalea, 10:17 PM Azalea Greenwich wonders if, with over 600 gods, there might indeed be one named So-and-So, who holds cheese in their purview. USS, 10:17 PM (( :D )) Forgewight, 10:18 PM The depressing thing is that all your 'mettle', all your tech and initiative is completely undermined by the fact that you are reliant on the attention of notoriously unreliable entities that feed on your worship. Your ships might be impressive, otherwise. Diversity is the cornerstone of innovation. Forgewight, 10:19 PM But by branding that which falls outside your beliefs 'dark', you might as well be flat-earthers. Commander, 10:20 PM Forgewight, go to engineering and do a scan for this alleged intruder. Commander, 10:21 PM Has there been any indication that he has come abord, Captain Go'und? Forgewight, 10:21 PM ...fine. Forgewight, 10:21 PM Forgewight leaves! USS, 10:22 PM Go'und: "...none yet. It's possible he slipped off somehow. But I wanted us to do a sweep." USS, 10:24 PM Go'und: "You don't need to be afraid, Commander. I'm not going to start a war cause your consultant's a bitch and your Captain's a dolt with an odd obsession with grown men fighting over a ball." USS, 10:24 PM Go'und: "You, though, have my pity. I could not imagine this assignment, surrounded by this at all times." Commander, 10:24 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:24 PM It has not been what I expected. Commander, 10:25 PM Grown men fighting over a ball. Is that what basketball is? USS, 10:26 PM Go'und: "Apparently they are all trying to get it to their particular nest. I don't know why. The nest can't even support the ball, it has a giant hole in the bottom." Commander, 10:26 PM Odd. USS, 10:26 PM Go'und: "..........you there, robot." Sage, 10:26 PM Yes USS, 10:27 PM Go'und: "........what's your rank aboard this ship?" Sage, 10:27 PM Civilian chef USS, 10:28 PM Go'und: "...you serve the others on this ship, despite their taint?" Sage, 10:30 PM It is what I do and have done, try to help and guide USS, 10:31 PM Go'und: "...maybe there is hope here." USS, 10:31 PM She gets up and continues her search elsewhere. Commander, 10:32 PM Commander Xho refills her coffee cup. Sage, 10:32 PM Sage brings out the milk again USS, 10:32 PM Skipping ahead, they eventually become satisfied that the "Oni" is not here and agree to let you on your way. Go'und jumps back to her ship with the promise she will pass along your ships' records to the Bureaucracy, so they can recognize you as "not Oni" in the future. USS, 10:32 PM As soon as they take off, Captain Grax turns to the four of you. "Ok, where is he?" Commander, 10:33 PM Commander Xho relaxes. Commander, 10:33 PM Captain, do you care for coffee? Commander, 10:33 PM Perhaps we could meet in the kitchen. USS, 10:34 PM Upon meeting in the kitchen, Viktor drops his disguise and appears as himself...but very tired. USS, 10:34 PM Viktor: "Captain...I am very sorry for the trouble." USS, 10:34 PM Captain: "Forgewight, we need to improve our shields. I'd like to not pick up any stowaways on our next jump." Commander, 10:35 PM We backfilled his records as a cook. Commander, 10:35 PM Fortunately, it wasn't needed. Forgewight, 10:35 PM I'll work on it. USS, 10:37 PM Viktor: "...if you don't mind, my ride appears to have met some unfortunate end, or they would've been here by now. Any chance you can drop me off somewhere else? I have some coordinates that could guide you there." Forgewight, 10:37 PM Where? USS, 10:38 PM Viktor: "We call it Tang. Currently a safe haven plane from the Bureaucracy." Commander, 10:39 PM That is up to the captain. USS, 10:39 PM Viktor: "It's also a good place to pick up resources and information, if you need either of those." USS, 10:39 PM Viktor: "We collect a lot of stuff for trade." USS, 10:40 PM Captain: "...We're going to need supplies and we need to boost our plane map to try and get home." Forgewight, 10:41 PM I got some information off their network, too. Not enough to make the trip home a sure thing yet, though. USS, 10:41 PM Captain: "Before we continue, I just want to set the record straight." USS, 10:43 PM Captain: "You directly ignored my authority by keeping this a secret and possibly put our stowaway and crew in danger. It was brave, it was clever, it worked...don't do it again." Commander, 10:44 PM I felt we could return him at a later time if needed. Sage, 10:47 PM It was my call captain I apologize for overstepping but it seemed the best option at the time. USS, 10:47 PM Captain: "It probably was...but don't do it again...this is me giving you all a stern talking to." USS, 10:47 PM Captain: "...I'm gonna go watch the rest of the game." Commander, 10:47 PM Basketball? Forgewight, 10:48 PM We should be ready to jump soon. USS, 10:48 PM Captain: "Yes. Old one, Bulls vs. Comets, 1995." Commander, 10:49 PM She seemed aggravated at the idea. USS, 10:50 PM Captain: "Some people have no appreciation for the art of sport." Forgewight, 10:50 PM … wait, now you're going to go? Commander, 10:50 PM At some point, I would like to see it. Forgewight, 10:51 PM Forgewight points at the viewscreen. "All those ships out there still think we're an abomination ship of abominations." USS, 10:51 PM Captain: "Are we ready to jump?" Forgewight, 10:51 PM Almost. Commander, 10:52 PM A ship they can overlook. Sage, 10:52 PM They may think that but they have enough restraint not to act on it USS, 10:52 PM Captain: "...let's move to jump. I can relax when we're in friendly territory." Commander, 10:52 PM Yes. Forgewight, 10:52 PM Are we going to Tang? USS, 10:53 PM Captain: "Commander, remind me to mark these coordinates in red. We do not want to come back here if we can avoid it." Sage, 10:53 PM Also we should probably get the coordinates for their other planes and mark them as well Commander, 10:53 PM Indeed not. Their beliefs are most abhorrent, and they were also extremely rude. Commander, 10:54 PM ((I gotta AFK for about ten minutes here. I am hoping we will still be playing at that point! Sorry!)) Forgewight, 10:54 PM I should be able to extrapolate their other planes. USS, 10:54 PM Captain: "If we make another blind jump and end up nowhere, who knows what could happen. At least with Tang, we have some idea where we're going and we can regroup. Also, if this Viktor's telling the truth, we can maybe resupply there." Forgewight, 10:54 PM Forgewight nods. USS, 10:54 PM Captain: "So, yeah, set our coordinates for Tang." Sage, 10:55 PM Can they track our jump? USS, 10:56 PM Captain: "I doubt they can from here. The sooner we leave, the less likely it is." USS, 10:58 PM ((For the sake of this, I will say we jump and begin trading. I know it's earlier than usual for us, but I was planning to throw it to squishing if people wanted to RP trade and exploration. But I don't have any more planned for tonight plotwise, I'm afraid.)) Forgewight, 10:58 PM (Okay!) Azalea, 11:00 PM fine Forgewight, 11:01 PM (WAht's the world like?- USS, 11:05 PM After the jump you take a look around. From your vantage point, you can see above and notice that the city you've arrived at appears to be all one island. (For the record, you never saw land in the previous world, only water, so you believe that plane may have been mostly islands as well) and densely packed with buildings, all of which seem a bit rough now. Different color banners and flags hang from windows. As you land on one of the buildings and look down you see a crowded but lively looking street of all kinds of people. USS, 11:05 PM Viktor takes a deep, satisfied breath. "Home sweet home." USS, 11:08 PM Viktor: "...seems like we've picked up some more refugees since I left." Forgewight, 11:09 PM How long have you been in custody? USS, 11:09 PM Viktor: "I wasn't in custody, I was undercover." USS, 11:11 PM Viktor: "I was stowing away and allowed them to capture me yesterday. Made it look accidental. That way they'd jump back to Dingiri-An and I could make my escape." USS, 11:12 PM As he's talking, Viktor pulls out a mask shaped like a demon face made of reflective silvery material. He slips it on to his head. USS, 11:12 PM Viktor: "If you could not tell anyone here you saw my face, I'd appreciate it. That shit doesn't go over well." Sage, 11:13 PM You have my word Commander, 11:14 PM I had assumed it was not your face. USS, 11:14 PM Viktor: "......yeah, sure, let's go with that." USS, 11:16 PM Dr. Viex: "Commander, so you know, Ensign Duo is now awake." Commander, 11:16 PM Is that what they're calling themselves? Commander, 11:17 PM Or a joke? USS, 11:17 PM Dr. Viex: "He said it felt appropriate to him." Commander, 11:18 PM I would like to speak to them. Perhaps with Forgewight and Sage as well, if possible. And possibly Williamson. USS, 11:19 PM Dr. Viex: "...I'd say that's a lot of stimulation all at once. How about we let you and Sage in first and see how it goes from there." Commander, 11:20 PM Very well. USS, 11:21 PM Williamson: "Thank you for thinking of me though, Commander." USS, 11:21 PM Williamson: "I hope we can meet on more favorable terms someday...I have felt somewhat useless these past couple adventures." Commander, 11:22 PM You should speak with them at a later time, if possible. I would value your perspective. Forgewight, 11:23 PM Viktor, who would be the best person to talk to about navigational maps around here? USS, 11:25 PM Viktor: "Avalokite´svara" USS, 11:26 PM Viktor: "Most folks call her Ava. She's a powerful divinationist and marks a lot of planar pathways for us." Commander, 11:29 PM Commander Xho heads to sickbay. USS, 11:29 PM Viktor: "I can take you if you want." Sage, 11:29 PM Sage goes with xho USS, 11:29 PM ((If Forgewight decides to follow Viktor, we'll do that in another chat. I'll keep sickbay here.)) USS, 11:30 PM You enter and you see a robe clad Dalarei (now Duo) sitting up in bed gorging himself on a pudding cup. USS, 11:30 PM He sees you both and waves. "Hey guys!" Forgewight, 11:30 PM ((I will wait until there are others to go with me.)) USS, 11:31 PM ((Ok, if you're sure.)) Commander, 11:32 PM ((You WERE invited to talk to the Ensign again.)) Forgewight, 11:32 PM ((Yeah, he's gonna wait till someone authorized to pay for things can go with him.)) Forgewight, 11:32 PM ((Yeah, but the doctor said only you two.)) USS, 11:33 PM ((That was only cause I didn't really know when you'd be back. Go and talk to Duo! :) )) Forgewight, 11:33 PM ((Which is fine, Theo didn't have a lot ot add there.)) USS, 11:33 PM ((Ok, if you want to do anything, just send me a PM)) USS, 11:34 PM Duo: "So...things going ok?" Commander, 11:35 PM Yes. Sage, 11:35 PM Relatively Commander, 11:35 PM We'd like you to debrief you. USS, 11:36 PM Duo: "...um...ok?" Commander, 11:36 PM In particular, I would like to pick One's brain for information about Voidspace and its surroundings. Commander, 11:37 PM For example, we just met some extremely aggravating religious zealots. USS, 11:38 PM Duo: "...huh...were they mechs?" Sage, 11:38 PM No Commander, 11:38 PM Not that we are aware. USS, 11:39 PM Duo: "Ok...I uh....I don't think this is gonna go like you want it to, Commander. I'm sorry." Commander, 11:40 PM No? USS, 11:40 PM Duo: "I have all of One's memories and I can contextualize them through Dalarei's understanding of our culture and wording...but I can't extrapolate too far from what One remembers." Commander, 11:40 PM That's fine. USS, 11:41 PM Duo: "And One actively avoided organics with the rest of the Legion. So...I don't have memories of organics in Voidspace aside from fleeing things we thought might contain them." Sage, 11:41 PM Do you know the general shapes or any identifying marks of those things? Commander, 11:42 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 11:42 PM And information on nonorganics would also be appreciated. USS, 11:42 PM Duo: "If I were shown images, I could tell you if One remembers them." Commander, 11:43 PM That will have to wait as they come up, I suppose. Commander, 11:43 PM Commander Xho does describe the sigil of the assholes we just met, though. USS, 11:44 PM Duo: "Do they fly around in big white and sometimes gold ships?" Sage, 11:44 PM Yes USS, 11:45 PM Duo: "Ok, I remember them. Didn't interact with them, but we eventually started avoiding the bits of Void Space they popped out of." USS, 11:45 PM Duo: "Cause organics are bad. ...or, I was taught organics are bad." Sage, 11:46 PM How is the merging going? USS, 11:46 PM Duo: "Well, I am thinking of myself as a singular being now. ...which is good? It might be good." Commander, 11:47 PM Given what both of you know of voidspace, could you tell us where to go to avoid them? USS, 11:48 PM Duo: "From the navigation center, I could help with that. But I am not able to properly describe the area without some guide points." USS, 11:49 PM Duo: "...speaking of...Commander...when can I retake my duties?" Commander, 11:50 PM When I'm sure it's safe and Dr. Viex clears you. Sage, 11:50 PM And the counselor USS, 11:51 PM Duo: "Is a counselor actually necessary in this circumstance? Like...when you think about it, what's actually wrong here?" Commander, 11:53 PM You've merged with an alien creature of unknown origin and mental capacity. Commander, 11:53 PM The counselor is necessary. USS, 11:53 PM Duo: "Uuuuuuuuugh. Fiiiiiiiiiiine!" Commander, 11:54 PM Standard procedure after someone goes through a potentially traumatic event. USS, 11:55 PM Viex: "Also, your incredibly mature response totally indicates your ready to go back to your incredibly responsible position." Commander, 11:55 PM Also, I am assigning you to do a complete report on every entity One has ever interacted with. Even if they are all nonorganics. USS, 11:56 PM Duo: "..............One was roughly a century old when we bonded. A little older than that, even." Commander, 11:56 PM I expect it will take you a few days. USS, 11:57 PM ((For the record, Dalarei's an elf...like...he shouldn't consider a century that long. :) )) USS, 11:57 PM Duo: ".................yes, Commander." Commander, 11:58 PM Surely you see that could be vital intelligence that may prove integral to our survival and our mission, ensign. USS, 11:58 PM Duo: "I mean, I definitely see how it could be, yes." USS, 11:58 PM Duo: "...I don't have a follow up. I see the point." Commander, 11:59 PM I am not simply tormenting you for my own personal enjoyment or attempting to waste your time. Commander, 12:00 AM (("For one thing, I'm concerned you might enjoy that.")) USS, 12:01 AM Duo: "...I am attempting to maintain a sense of singularity though all of this, which is very hard when I have two distinct reactions going off in my head." USS, 12:01 AM (("For one thing, I'm concerned you might enjoy that.")) ((You have discovered his kink! :) )) Forgewight, 12:01 AM (Which one's , though.) Commander, 12:01 AM Which reactions? USS, 12:03 AM Duo: "I understand the orders, my position, the importance of the chain of command, and I have a desire to see all of these things through, in order to fulfill a purpose larger than myself, as I have always wished to." USS, 12:03 AM Duo: "I also feel very claustrophobic in this space, antsy, fidgety and I kind of want to run out of the ship and do...something. Literally anything." USS, 12:04 AM Duo: "...I also want more pudding. Somehow, pudding is way better than I remember." Commander, 12:04 AM One is quite young, is he not? USS, 12:04 AM Duo: "For his kind, he is VERY young." USS, 12:05 AM Duo: "...I perhaps see more of a need for a counselor now." Commander, 12:05 AM Have you ever played basketball? USS, 12:07 AM Duo: "...no." Commander, 12:07 AM Ask the captain to teach you. USS, 12:09 AM Viex: "Once I ok you." Commander, 12:10 AM Yes. Commander, 12:10 AM And if he isn't interested in teaching you, research it yourself. Commander, 12:11 AM I am not sure if either of you are aware, but young children require a great deal of physical activity. USS, 12:11 AM Viex starts laughing. "He's been trying to teach me since I came on board, Commander. He's desperate to play against someone." USS, 12:13 AM Duo: "One may have been young, but I do feel it needs stating that I , Duo am not a child." Commander, 12:14 AM Point taken, but I have an ulterior motive in mind. I would like you to write a brief report explaining the rules so that I can also learn. USS, 12:15 AM Duo: "...what sort of rules?" Commander, 12:15 AM Of basketball. USS, 12:16 AM Duo: "...ok?" Commander, 12:16 AM I don't know the rules. I have never seen it. USS, 12:16 AM Duo: "...I will look into this." Commander, 12:18 AM Let me know when you've completed your assignments. And when Dr. Viex clears you for duty. USS, 12:19 AM Dr. Viex: "I expect it won't be long. I think I'll be bringing in Officer Williamson, if you want to stay for her perspective." Commander, 12:20 AM Certainly. USS, 12:21 AM Williamson enters, with a few charts and some devices. She signs something to the ceiling and ARTI responds "Understood". USS, 12:21 AM She sits down besides Duo and begins signing. ARTI does not translate this time. Duo stares at her. USS, 12:21 AM She gives it another shot...Duo keeps staring. USS, 12:22 AM She grimaces slightly then signals back to ARTI. ARTI begins translating again. USS, 12:22 AM Williamson: "Apologies. Considering that experiment one." USS, 12:24 AM Williamson turns to the Commander: "Do you want me to begin anywhere in particular?" Commander, 12:25 AM No. Just make sure everything is as it should be. USS, 12:26 AM Williamson gives you a strange look. "Not really my area of expertise. I was more gonna try and examine the creature." Commander, 12:26 AM Go ahead. USS, 12:27 AM Williamson: "Hello, Duo. May I speak to One?" Commander, 12:27 AM … just don't forget, One was a child. USS, 12:27 AM Duo: "...I am one, and Dalarei, and Duo. It is not possession. I have been trying to make that clear!" Commander, 12:28 AM Understood. USS, 12:29 AM Williamson: "Sorry. I am just trying to find the boundaries. Does the part of you that is One know magic?" USS, 12:30 AM Duo: "...huh...kinda...I think. They didn't use magic. And I don't think they knew it was magic..." USS, 12:30 AM Duo: "Or we didn't." USS, 12:31 AM Williamson: "How'd did they...you...One's people know about it?" USS, 12:31 AM Duo: "...I think...I think I spoke to it. ...I think...I think I met magic." USS, 12:34 AM ((Is there more you wanna learn about here, or can I recap later? There's only so much conversing with myself I can do at half past midnight. :) )) Commander, 12:34 AM ((We can recap later!)) Commander, 12:34 AM ((I need to go shopping with Forgewight. :) ))